A Twist In The Other Direction
by XxSilentxSakuraxX
Summary: Sisters Raine and Sakura are find out about a past they never knew. They have to get married to... sorry for the bad summary. Please leave reviews
1. Of Raine And Sakura

Of Raine and Sakura 

A/N Raine is my cousins OC who is Sakura's sister who looks alike only blue and loves Itachi; their father is Kakashi lol. I'm telling you this so you get the story. My cousin also spiked the original idea for this fan fiction. When I wrote this it was through the view o my cousin as Raine and me as Sakura it a lil weird but w/e .

Edit: I have fixed up the story and changed things.

_It was another boring day as Raine and Sakura sat around in their bedroom, silently thinking to themselves._

"_Meow…" Raine chimed out of the blue as always._

"_STOP SAYING THAT!" Sakura pounced on Raine annoyed by her antics._

Crash 

_Raine looked up first to see what they may have broken. Picking up the fallen box Sakura discovered their old diary that they used to write their most valued secrets. Neither sibling remembered any of the long lost memories, after the family tragedy, which also was vaguely remembered. _

"_Hmm… somethings missing," said Raine grabbing the worn book and flipping through it, "Some of the pages are missing…" The blue clad girl then dropped the book as her mind traveled to a vision, of back when the girls were merely six years old. It was a time they snuck to the attic to write in their diary a secret that no ones eyes would be allowed to see, other then they._

"_Raaaiinne…snap out of it...what's wrong?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of her sister's face to try and get her attention._

"_Oh, it…it's umm… nothing" Raine replied shaking her head dizzily, "But I suddenly got this brilliant idea-"_

"_Spill" Sakura cut Raine off excited to find out what was to come._

"_We try and go find our old hiding places in the woods," a nodded reply was offered once the blue kunoichi had finished._

_X X X X X X_

_An hour or so had passed but the kunoichi had no such luck finding their child hood hiding place, but they didn't really remember after all. _

_X X X X X_

_Seeing Itachi and Sasuke approaching where they were, both girls hastily jumped into a hiding spot. While hiding Raine decided to put a berry in Sakura's hair, starting a fight, and their position was then discovered by the not so surprised Uchiha's. The boys found them sitting in the bushes blushing madly as the found them._

"_Umm…" Sakura started to stutter but she didn't get a chance to say anymore for Raine had grabbed her arm and started to drag her deeper into the forest away from the boys. _

"_Geez Sakura, way to look like a total idiot…in front of Itachi and Sasuke." Raine muttered as she continued to drag her sister along._

_Raine didn't stop until she was sure they were far away. When they finally stopped they found themselves in a strange clearing, obviously a part of the forest they had never before ventured in. Looking toward the middle of the clearing a beautiful sparkle caught their attention there; Sakura and Raine found a pink and blue stone half wedged in the ground. _

_X X X X _

_Later that night the two-kunoichi sisters sat side by side on their bedroom floor studying the stone they had found earlier. _

_The pink and blue stone turned out to be their birth stone, much like the one they used to hold with great importance and took everywhere with them when they were younger._

_Together the sisters picked up the stone to examine it once again to find any other clues to where it could have come from. As soon as they touched it Raine and Sakura were swallowed up in a bright white flash of light. _

_X X X X _

_When they awoke the two kunoichi found themselves in an unknown field of luscious green that went on for what seemed like almost forever. Before them they found a box glowing golden._

"_What do you think it is?" both sisters asked in unison._

"_I don't know," they answered themselves._

_Curiosity took over Raine as she slowly took the lid off the glowing box before them. In the box they found the missing diary pages from earlier._

"_H-how did th-those get here?" Asked Sakura quite confused by the whole situation unfolding. Shakily she picked up a piece of the diary paper that read:_

Today we discovered we are the princesses of both Water and Earth. Our mother was the Queen of Earth and our father, the King of Water. They had fallen in love at first site but sadly illness befell our mother shortly after we were born, she soon died leaving us without the comfort of a mother. Our father tried, he really did but had no such luck trying to be both a father and a mother figure to us. Then he to fell ill. Our hearts felt as though they were withering away like beautiful cherry blossoms in the fall. By our first birthday our father had still not recovered and so he summoned his two most loyal subjects Ixen and Lilium, to care for us like he could no longer. We had also been betrothed before we were even born- to two young princes- Itachi of Fire and Sasuke of Lightening. But then when things seemed like they couldn't get worse our lands were forced through a terrible plague. And so Ixen then took the princes and Lilium took us. They gave the four of us to 'regular families of the world'.

_As the girls finished reading it tears stained their pale cheeks as the bright light swallowed them again. During that night both Raine and Sakura were caught in a storm of thoughts and visions of their life in which they had never known. In their dreams were faded fragments of what must have been memories._

A/N hope you all liked it cant w8 to write more


	2. You Must

_A/n I just couldn't w8 to write this. But before I go on I must say my cousin has helped me a lot with this story I hope you like it. I also hope my cousin and I will team up for more stories in the future…_

**You Must…**

The next morning Sakura stirred first, awakening Raine in the process. Once they were aware they noticed Lilium standing across the room from them.

"_Good morning girls" greeted Lilium happy as always, " I see you now know of your past"._

_This earned Lilium blank stares from the two young girls, who sat waiting for Lilium to continue. To scared to admit out loud what they had found. _

"_Ixen and I have reach a decision…we feel it would be for the best if you would marry the princes now. After all you have come of age"_

"_Umm… marry?" was all Raine could manage to stutter out._

"_Yes we are your guardians, of whom have made this decision" Lilium replied with confidence._

"_But we don't even know them that much" both the confused Raine and Sakura argued there case._

"_Ah" breathed Lilium exasperated, "But you do, and you already hold them very dear to you hearts, that I know for a fact." The feeling of defeat and curiosity as well as confusion krept into the room. Then the girls sat up with a renewed will for their argument on the marriage._

"_But what about our parents-"_

"…_Are merely just our disguise" muttered and interrupting Lilium now looking Sakura and Raine straight in the eyes, "You Raine princess of water are to marry Itachi prince of fire… and you Sakura princess of earth are to marry Sasuke prince of lightening…there shall be no arguments." At the mention of Itachi and Sasuke, the girls felt faint, as a blush tinted their cheeks. 'Hopefully Lilium won't notice' the thought was shared by both kunoichi._

_Raine then piped up "Water and Fire…?" she questioned._

"_Yes"_

"_Earth and lightening…?" Sakura took her turn to question._

"_Yes" Lilium again replied not the least bit surprised by how the girls reacted. After all it was only natural they feel this way. _

"_B-But…why" Sakura and Raine whimpered together. It was all happening to fast first they find out their past now they were to get married?_

"_Because you must…" sighed Lilium lazily, " Let me explain why…you see if you do, the souls of both yours and the princes parents will…"_

_X X X X_

"…_Will be restored…" Claimed Ixen._

"_So we must marry for our 'parents' sake?" Itachi questions a little blown away by the whole thing. Though he did not show it._

"_Yes…Itachi," mumbled Ixen distracted by the sight of Lilium and the young princesses gracefully approaching._

_A/N hope you like this chapter and I will have more soon with help from my sister like cousin _


	3. Raine Refuses

A/N ya I know I upload chapters fast but I can't w8 good ideas are flowing from this lolz well here goes enjoy

**Rain Refuses**

_Ixen continued watching Lilium and the princesses walk towards them perplexed by their grace. Finally when the groups intertwined, Ixen and Lilium sat the four young royals down in hopes they'd talk and get more aquainted with each other. Moments, which seemed more like hours passed by as the four sat looking at the ground in complete silence. Raine was starting to get fed up of all of this._

"_NO I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS…I WILL NOT GET MARRIED… I'M ONLY 14 FORGET IT!" screamed Raine as she snapped, she just couldn't take this anymore. She then stormed away from the group without so much as turning back. Lilium was shocked by this and had never before seen Raine so mad, decided to try and chase after her. But Raine was already out of sight and Ixen grabbed Lilium's arm silently telling her to give Raine time alone._

X X X X X X 

_Sakura's POV_

_I was scared for Raine, we had hardly been apart but I know she had to get used to the idea that this marriage would take place. A day had passed and still nothing was heard of Raine and her where abouts, during this time Sasuke had tried to comfort me. But nothing helped me get my mind of the thought that something might happen to Raine being out there all alone in the cold. Even Ixen and Lilium begun to worry by day two of Raine flee. Itachi was left pacing around wondering what he could do, it was obvious to me that he cared._

_X X X X X X_

3 Days later…

Sakura was out alone again searching for her sister. She had just stopped to sit and rest in a few moments of silence, when she heard a whimpering and what sounded like crying, coming from a little ways ahead of her. Quietly getting to her feet she decided to follow it in hopes she'd find Raine. The sound led her to the edge of a small forest clearing, there Sakura stood behind a tree looking for the source of the sound. In front of her sat Raine bawling her eyes out, holding onto the diary pages, which were also tear stained. The sight of this hurt the pink haired girls heart; she couldn't bear to see her own sister like this. Slowly she stepped out of hiding and walked to Raine kneeling before her.

"Raine… I'm so glad your alright…I was worried and…" Sakura started to say in a flurry but stopped as she too began to cry. It was hard for both of them; everything they knew seemed to be false.

"W-why is this happening…I just don't believe any of it, it just can't be t-true"

Raine barely slurred between sobs as she slowly looked up at Sakura.

"I'm as surprised as you are…but we'll get through this…together…like we always do…" Sakura replied drying Raines tears, "So please stop crying, I hate it when you're sad. It makes me sad too". Raine suddenly leaned forward embracing Sakura in a warm-hearted hug.

"You promise?" questioned Raine voice still shaky from all the crying"

"Of course I do," answered Sakura a big smile spreading across her face, brightening her features.

The two girls sat talking for a few more minutes before starting to walk back to their temporary home. Raine promptly stopped just off the property and looked at the ground.

"Sakura…I don't know if I can do this…I just…its…" Raine began to speak.

Sakura gently put a kind hand on Raine's shoulder, "Don't worry their really nice, and Itachi is dying to get to know you more. We're not like getting married tomorrow or anything either…just getting to know each other first. After that, well I don't know…" Sakura spoke her comforting words.

A/N YAY Raine's back I can't wait to see what happen next lol


	4. Caught By Surprise

A/N wow I'm already writing chapter 4 man this feels weird my cousin requested that I write chapter 4 now since she was dying to know what happened so here goes

**Caught By Surprise**

Raine in her own room once deep in thought, it felt weird to have her own room for once but Sakura was only a connecting door away. Each young royal was given their own room on one side of the hall, all rooms connected to the next by a connecting door. Sasuke's room was the first door in the hall, which connected to Sakura's, then to Raine's, then lastly to Itachi (A/N so u get the layout some what lol).

_X X X X X X X X X_

_In her own room Sakura was happily listening to music, relaxing for the first time since her loving twin Raine is safely back._

'I wonder how Raine feels… I mean about what happened earlier when she first stepped in the door…'

X X X X X X

_Thinking more and more Raine was so confused about what unfolded when she came into her new home earlier that evening with Sakura._

_X X X X X X_

Flashback

'Raine followed Sakura through the door, greeted cheerfully by Lilium and Ixen. Then Itachi appeared above the stairs looking like he was in a daze momentarily. He walked down the stair almost emotionless, stopped right in front of Raine. Then kissed her unexpectedly it caught them both by surprise. The kiss was filled with such passion and emotion, something no one would've guessed because of his emotionless and almost cold façade. He then broke the kiss, leaving the blue haired girl breathless, he then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a loving embrace; by this time she was blushing furiously. These actions confused Itachi himself.'

End Flashback

X X X X X

Raine's POV 

I was so deep in thought I failed to notice the door open and close. I touched my lips still a little shocked about earlier

"For some reason that kiss felt so…"

"Felt so what" a cold yet sexy voice cut me off (A/N had to put that).

I didn't even have to look to know who it was, since I'd hid many times with Sakura to watch and listen to the Uchiha's. I smiled shyly; know I was blushing by the slight heat on my cheeks

"umm…oh nothing…never mind…" I stuttered out still a little shocked to see him.

'So much for confidence' I thought a bit embarrassed by how he could affect me. Just then Itachi's lips crashed gently against my own in a kiss that felt so right. When we broke apart Itachi seemed to have left me in a daze.

"How did that feel?" he said teasingly snapping her out of her thoughts. I opened my mouth to reply but found myself at a loss for words, and ended up just blushing madly. Itachi seized the opportunity once again to kiss me, holding me close is a loving hug this time.(A/N hehe umm… to my cousin plz plz don't kill me I just had to keep a the kissing scene in but I did make it less drastic).

That night I think we finally got to know each other better. Actually much better than mine and Sakura's stalking and flirting with the Uchiha's. It was well past midnight when Itachi returned to his own room.

X X X X X X X X

"Good morn-" Sakura stopped when she seen her sister lying awake, and smiling crazily before her, sprawled out on her bed. Raine looked as if she hadn't slept or if she did she hadn't much.

A/N I think I'll leave it like this I hope you like it, there will be some sakura and sasuke moments later on but I just had to put some raine and Itachi now


	5. Itachi Show Emotion?

A/N hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter I had to put some RaineXItachi.

**Itachi show emotion?**

_Sakura hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen. Only to find a neatly prepared breakfast, courtesy of Lilium, who sat at one end of the table humming happily._

"_Good morning Sakura, you seem rather smug about something. What is it" Lilium teased, eyebrow raised suspiciously._

"_Oh nothing, just…IthinkRaineandItachisharedamajorlovebirdmomentlastnightandIthinkshehasn'tsleptawinkbecauseofit." Sakura spat out her reply in a jumble of words that were far from understandable._

"_What was that?" Ixen asked confused as he came in through the door with a morning newspaper._

_The cherry blossom sat silent for a short moment, taking a deep breath readying herself to speak once more, "I said, I think Raine and Itachi shared a love bird moment last night and I think she hasn't slept a wink because of it". A big grin flashed across her face as she told the news. Sasuke on the other hand who had been quietly sitting and eating his breakfast began to choke on his food. His brother had maybe actually showed a loving emotion towards a girl?_

"_What?!" he asked when capable of talking, "That cold hearted bastard could never love anyone, he only thinks of himself"._

"_Oh really…that's why, when I walked into Raine's room this morning to see how she was I found her wide awake in shock with the look she only gets on her face when she's been near Itachi," Sakura retorted in a smug tone, with a mischievous tint in her eyes visible. Sasuke actually looked paler than usual if that was possible._

"_I knew they'd hit it of" Ixen promptly stated._

"_Maybe her leaving brought them closer," Lilium agreed cheerfully._

_X X X X X X _

_A/N and since I'm lazy right now I will not write anymore to this chapter. _


	6. Bonds Broken

(A/N wow chapter 6 already seems fast. But this story was up before I took it down to fix it up and my cousin wanted to help think of a new chapter since I was working on the other 5.So I hope you like the idea made up of a zillion smaller ones from both of us)

Bonds Broken 

_It had been almost 2 weeks since the four young royals had been aware of their mysterious pasts and of their upcoming weddings…_

_Sasuke's POV_

_The more time I spent with Sakura the more I grew to love her, I couldn't think of a single thing about the girl that I hated. How could I have ignored her and all before, how could I not have noticed what a great person she was? Oh well at least I was with her now and would be for a long time after we wed that's all that mattered now._

"_Good morning Sasuke" I was removed from my thoughts by the voice of the very girl I couldn't get out of my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, "Good morning my little cherry blossom, sleep well?" She nodded in return obviously distracted by something. Following her gaze I was surprised to find Itachi giving flowers to Raine. Sakura was right Raine and Itachi were quite the lovebirds, not that I could say Sakura and I weren't. But Itachi was, heartless how could one girls change him so much? I was yet to find out the mysteries of love._

_X X X X_

_Normal POV_

"_I have a brilliant idea…" Ixen spoke up over the chattering of all four royals, gaining their attention immediately, "Why don't the four of you go into town today. Spend sometime together shopping and what no."_

"_Why that's a lovely idea," Lilium was quick to add her cheerful approval._

"_Ya I'd love to out of this place for a bit, what about you Itachi?"_

"_Me too," Sakura chimed, "Sasuke?"_

_So it was decided after lunch they left for town…_

_X X X X_

_Both couples went their separate ways to enjoy the company of their newfound lovers. _

"_Would you like some ice cream?" Sasuke asked Sakura suddenly as they were walking through a small park talking._

"_Umm…sure, strawberry if you wouldn't mind."_

"_Not at all wait here," Sasuke replied being as much of a gentleman as he could to impress his cherry blossom. Sakura found a bench to sit down and rest, while she waited for Sasuke to return. 'Sasuke is everything I ever dreamed, when I was still just a fan girl'._

"_Hey Baby" a quite deep masculine voice broke through her thoughts and brought her back to the real world, "How's about you come for a little walk with me", She looked up to see a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes._

"_I'm actually waiting for someone, thank you," she replied a little peeved at the guys nickname for her, but still trying to be as polite as she could._

"_What a lucky guy, to have such a sexy, yet delicate flower such as yourself" the guy kept talking._

"_No I'm more lucky to have him," sakura giggled at the guys pathetic pick up line._

_Sasuke who had only seen a little bit of the scene assumed Sakura liked the guy so obviously hitting on her dropped the ice cream cones and stormed towards the two._

_He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her up, "How could you?" He began dragging her out of the park, "I though I could trust you. I actually thought I loved you."_

_X X X X_

_As soon as they got home Sakura escaped Sasuke's rough grasp "It's not what you think I was just-"_

"_You were just what getting involved with another man while I wasn't around," Sasuke yelled and cut off her words, "I can't believe I was gonna marry a person like you"_

_Those words stung, Sakura ran to her room and slammed the door before Sasuke could see her tears. 'To think I loved him…what am I talking about I still do, even though I know he doesn't love me anymore…' Sakura broke down into a fit of tears as the thought crossed her mind._

_X X X X_

"_I still can't believe that ignorant brat, escaped and almost it almost cost me my life…" _

"_But of course you and your greatness lived on Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto spoke from the shadows across from the snake sannins thrown._

"_Yesss I suppose, but we must get back at him…but how?" Orochimaru pondered out loud._

"_Don't worry my lord I have the perfect plan, Sasuke won't know what hit him"_

"_Perfect" _

_X X X X_

_Sasuke's POV_

_It's been hours since Sakura locked herself in her room, even Lilium couldn't get her to open the door. I feel like a royal jerk for what I said, I hope she's okay. Although she'll probably never forgive me, after what I said I wouldn't be surprised if she wished I was dead. Well I should go and apologize anyway._

_Normal POV_

_As Sasuke walked toward Sakura's room an eerie silence hung over the hallway, which was unusual, usually Sakura would have had music playing. Sasuke brushed away the feeling and knocked._

"_Sakura, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier and I…umm…wanted you to know I didn't mean it." No answer came not even a go away like he was expecting._

"_It's ok if you don't forgive me, at least talk to me though." Sasuke reused to stop tying until he at least heard her soft voice. Still no answer, something was defiantly wrong. Sasuke broke down the door worried Sakura was hurt, only to find an empty room._

_Sakura was gone._

_(A/N I'm gonna leave this chapter here…)_


	7. Trials Of Love

(A/N ok I couldn't write the other half of mine and my cousins idea, and I couldn't sleep either so ya)

Trials Of Love Sasuke's POV 

_I looked everywhere I could think in the room hoping, even wishing she were just hiding from me because she was mad. I was just reassuring myself for the hundredth time that she just didn't want to see me, when I hear a strange hissing sound. I searched for the source, and then figured it had to be coming from behind the bedside table. My heart was beating fast in my chest as I moved the table still hoping to see Sakura behind it. Instead it was a snake. _

"_Orochimaru" was all I could say before running out of the room._

"_Wait Sasuke," Ixen called as I pushed him out of the room's doorway._

"_I have to save her…"_

_X X X X_

_Sakura's POV_

_When I woke up I found myself chained to a wall in a dark, unfamiliar room, where the heck was I. Last I remember was falling asleep crying into my pillow, and how I though Sasuke hated me. That's when I noticed…him._

"_Y-you better let me go…or e-else" I tried to sound brave, but I don't think my words came out quite that way._

"_Or else what? Hmmm…" he hissed._

"_Or…Or…" I had nothing._

"_Just as I thought…" the snake like man cackled, his yellow snake-like eyes flashed dangerously. I looked away more frightened then I had ever been in my whole life._

_I felt his cold gaze continue. I heard footsteps n the distance but thought nothing of it because he kept stepping closer and closer. _

"_Don't you d-dare com-me any closer to me" I yelled getting more frightened by the minute. He only laughed more and grabbed my chin making me face him._

"_Such beauty wasted," he clicked his snake like tongue before roughly turning my head and tracing my jaw with a kunai. I felt the warm blood flow down my face and was about to scream at him when the door burst open. Standing in the shadows I could just make out the figure of…_

_X X X X_

"_What's happening" Raine called as she rushed down the stairs upon hearing all the commotion, "Is everything alright."_

"_Umm…actually, its Sakura…" Itachi spoke in a soft voice from behind the blue haired girl._

"_Sh-She's been kidnapped," Lilium declared through tears._

"_And Sasuke went to save her. We suspect it was Orochimaru, or at least that's what Sasuke said as he ran out." Ixen finished. Raine broke down crying on the staircase, she had to grab the railing to balance her._

"_Don't worry Raine Lilium and I are going to save them". By this point Itachi was holding Raine trying to calm the girl down. With that Lilium and Ixen were gone._

_X X X X_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke called from the doorway before rushing towards me. _

"_Foolish brat, come to save your girlfriend," Orochimaru hissed out angrily as he saw the younger Uchiha. "Kabuto Now!" _

_Kabuto jumped out of thin air and grabbed Sasuke. "No…" I couldn't bear to see it I knew we were both trapped now. I closed my eyes, wishing I could cover my ears to so I wouldn't have to hear the rattling chains as they bound Sasuke the way I was._

_What seemed like hours passed in silence, I still refused to open my eyes, I knew we were to die here._

"_Sakura I'm sorry" I heard Sasuke finally speak._

"_Huh…" had I just heard Uchiha Sasuke apologize?_

"_I'm sorry for what I said, and I want you to that I do love. I never meant anything I said, it's just-" _

_I cut him off " No its ok, I think I know what your going to say. I understand now that you were just hurt by what you thought happened and weren't thinking right thought your temper. And I forgive you." _

_Moments passed and more silence came before he finally mumbled, "I love you Sakura"._

"_What was that?" of course I'd heard him, I just wanted him to repeat those words._

"_I just wanted you to know, incase we die here," he paused, we were both thinking the same thing after he said those words, "I wanted you to know that I love you"._

_Just as I was about to reply the door burst open again, this time Lilium and Ixen stood in the shadows. I'd never been so happy to see those to, I'm sure Sasuke agreed._

_Normal POV_

_Lilium rushed over in her worried mother like way, followed by Ixen looking around knowing the kidnaper wasn't far._

"_My goodness are you two okay, I was so worried?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately my plan to save Sakura didn't go to well" Sasuke replied ashamed._

_Ixen cut through our chains ignoring Sasuke's words, "We had better get out of here now"._

"_Not so fast" came Orochimaru's snake like voice, as he appeared from the dark corner of the room, "No one will be leaving here". He had his sword Kusanagi drawn and ready to use at any moment to kill._

"_That's what you think" Ixen spoke bravely pulling out his two katana. He then approached the snake sannin not showing the least bit of fear. _

_X X X X_

_Sasuke was shocked that such a quiet man could be so fearless against his old teacher. Sakura on the other hand was scared and buried her face in Sasuke's chest refusing to watch the on going battle. Lilium watched in fear for her beloved Ixen was starting to show physical exhaustion as the battle had been going for quite some time now._

"_You lucky I haven't killed you yet," cackled the Orochimaru, "But I will now". He then thrust Kusanagi forward to fast for Ixen to dodge. It pierced his heart, and Ixen fell to the ground in the middle of the room. Lilium's ear shattering shriek echoed through the room as she ran to Ixen's side as fast as she could._

_Sasuke just stood there in shock holding Sakura closer who was still afraid to look up._

_Orochimaru then put his sword away. "That's the most fun I've had in ages" He hissed evilly before disappearing, leaving Ixen to die._

"_Oh my dear Ixen" Lilium bawled, Sakura looked up only to see Lilium in a state she'd never seen the women close to._

"_L-Lilium, do not fret about m… you must…worry about the royals." Ixen spoke weak and raspy barely to be heard._

"_B-But what am I to do without you?"_

"_Be strong, I know you can" Ixen's breathing was becoming more and more shallow by the second, "I have on dying request"_

"_Anything…" Lilium replied trying to hold back another shower of tears threatening to fall._

"_I…" with that Ixen was gone._

_X X X X_

_(A/N TT I'll leave it at a sad ending)_


End file.
